sonic vs shadow
by Blaze92
Summary: Sonic and Shadow Face off. who will win at the end of the match? it all counts on your vote.! VOTE!


(A/N hey everyone. i am a noob (new user) this is my very first story. hey I know how they really met but I just wanted to put my own touch to it. give me some ideas on how to make my writing better ok? please be honest. Hope you enjoy.)

Chapter one: The meeting.

Sonic was just enjoying the beautiful sunset, when out of no where a black and red figure dashed across the sand. Sonic was curious about the strange thing he saw, so he followed it into the forest. Passing trees and jumping over logs the figure kept running. Sonic had a bad feeling in his gut when he saw Dr. Eggman's base. In a blink of an eye sonic found himself alone.

"Where are you?"

Sonic said with a friendly grin on his face.

"You can come on out I won't hurt you."

Sonic heard foot steps behind him and quickly turned around. The black and red figure's back was towards sonic. Before the figure could turn around to speak Dr. Eggman shouted,

"Well done shadow, you have brought the hedgehog here as planned, now leave him to me"

"What?… shadow?… so that's your name little fella?" said sonic in a joking tone.

"Yes… name is shadow ….I.." Shadow was again interrupted by Eggman.

"Shadow get up here now"

Still unable to see face to face, shadow skated off inside the base.

"So Eggman, what is your plan this time to try and take me down? Oh I know maybe the old missile trick that you had planned. Or maybe the giant robot can try and smash me like a pancake." Sonic said laughing.

Eggman started to laugh. He was trying to be sneaky and push a button behind his back but his arms were not long enough to reach around his back. Eventually the button was pushed and shadow once again was in sight by sonic.

"I will just leave you too alone to get to know one another" Eggman said while walking away.

A giant glass dome grew larger and larger locking them inside together. Shadow started the convertation with a question

"What is your name blue one?"

Sonic gave shadow a blank stare. As shadow repeated the question in a stronger tone shadows started to clinch his fist in frustration. Sonic was still playing around inside the dome. Shadow knew why Eggman had locked them inside the dome. Shadow suddenly pinned sonic to the wall. Sonic tried to break free be shadow's grip but it was too strong around his neck. Sonic stared into shadows eyes, and looking at his face sonic realized that they looked exactly alike. (A/n I don't think that they look alike at all but hey that is just me. keep reading.)

Sonic began to hear a familiar sound of the X-tornado. Tails broke the glass and threw down a ladder. While shadow was focused on the X-tornado, his grip loosened. Sonic threw a punch knocking Shadow to the ground. Sonic jumped and grabbed the rope. Shadow quickly grabbed Sonics foot and held on tight. The X-tornado's hovered over the broken glass dome as sonic climbed the rope. Finally the plane took off with shadow still hanging on to sonic. Tails tried to get shadow off by swerving and spinning but it did no good.

Sonic made the decision of letting go of the X-tornado sending shadow and him self into the forest. Jumping up ready to fight Sonic balled up his fist ready to throw a punch but shadow got behind him and kicked sonic in the back sending sonic to the ground face first. Shadow jumped in the air trying to land on Sonics head but sonic moved just in time. Shadow punched and kicked sonic in the face but sonic still stood there. Shadow threw another punch but sonic caught it. Both hedgehogs pushing each other with shadow's fist in Sonics hand. Sonics eyes burned with fire. Shadow pulled away, stopped and turned to run getting one more glimpse of sonic before running back to the base.

Sonic brushed himself off and scratched his head in confusion. He wanted to learn more about shadow and why he looked like him.

"That was really weird. I really don't know what just happened…..well what ever it was, it made me hungry."

Once again sonic heard the sound of the X-Tornado over him. He jumped up as high as he could, and landed on the nose of the plane.

"Hey sonic are you ok? What happened? Who was that guy?" yelled tails though the wind shield.

"I am too hungry to speak, let's go home and I will tell you after I have a 12 inch sub ok tails?"

"You eat too much" tails replied laughing.

The X-Tornado headed for home. Sonic was still pondering on the thought of shadow but mostly his hunger.

-End Chapter-


End file.
